Juding Character
by TaraHalliwell
Summary: Bobby thought he was a pretty good judge of character. Then he met John Winchester. Balls.


Bobby Singer thought that he was a fairly good judge of character. After all, he had already been involved in hunting for five years when he met John Winchester. So, when Caleb told Bobby that he was sending a newbie hunter his way for some tips Bobby was all for it. Caleb didn't give him much background info- just that John had lost his wife to some unknown thing and he was taking his two sons with him.

So, it didn't surprise Bobby when a 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up and a young man in his mid to late twenties stepped out. What _did_ surprise Bobby was when the man turned around and opened the backseat of the impala and two little boys slid out.

Bobby Singer instantly decided that John was not a good guy. Who would be fool-headed enough to bring what looked like a baby a year old and a five year old hunting with him. Bobby decided right then and there that after he and John went over the basics of hunting, he was going to try to convince him to wait until the boys were older before he dragged them hunting with him.

Putting those thoughts aside for the moment Bobby walked out to greet the small family. "You're John Winchester?" Bobby checked, holding out a hand for John to shake.

John gave him a quick smile and handshake before proceeding to attempt to coax his kids out of the car. "It's okay Dean, we're safe here. C'mon kiddo." Slowly, Dean slid out and attached himself to John's leg, staring at Bobby suspiciously.

Bobby raised his eyebrows at this, and said, "Hey kid." Dean just continued to stare at him and Bobby shook his head.

"He doesn't talk." John said apologetically, reaching into the car to pull Sammy out of his car seat.

"He doesn't talk?" Bobby repeated quizzically. John finally managed to unhook Sammy out of his carseat and stood up straight, holding him on his hip and placing his free hand on Dean's head.

"Yeah, not since his mother died." John said.

Not wanting to question what the small family had went through Bobby merely nodded and said, "There anything you need help carring?"

"Just our duffle in the trunk." John said, sounding relieved at the offer. Bobby nodded, grabbed the bag and led the Winchesters inside. It was maybe eight o clock at night and Sammy had already fallen asleep in John's arms. Dean had a death grip on his father's arm and looked wearily wide awake, surveying their surroundings with an age that went beyond Dean's.

"Here, the spare bedrooms upstairs." Bobby said, leading them up the stairs and into the room he had cleared out for them. He dropped the duffle on the bed and said, "Come downstairs when you're ready."

On his way back into the kitchen Bobby thought over the situation he found himself in. He couldn't very well tell John how to raise his kids, but raising them into this life was not a good idea. Sighing, Bobby made himself a pot of coffee, thought 'what the hell' and poured himself a drink too.

Ten minuets later John came downstairs, looking absolutely exhausted. He took the coffee Bobby answered and gulped it down.

"Must be hard taking two young boys around with you." Bobby said cautiously and John nodded. "You ever consider putting off the hunting till the boys are older."

"Don't you start Singer." John warned, and Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Everyone I've taken my boys to has gotten on me about them and I'm tired of it. They're safer with me. They need me."

"They're safer not hunting." Bobby disagreed easily, crossing his arms over his chest as all thoughts of pleasantries apparently flew out the window. "Your boy don't even talk!"

"He was traumatized!" John defended, slamming the coffee mug down on the table. "He just needs to feel safe again before-"

"And how's he gonna feel safe again when he's on the road all the time? You'd be better off-"

"Don't tell me-"

"Daddy?" Both men immediately fell silent at the call that came from upstairs. John's eyes had widened and Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought he didn't talk?"

"He doesn't. Not unless he's having a nightmare." John said, rushing out of the kitchen with Bobby on his heels.

"Mom!" A little voice screamed from the bedroom, followed by a high pitched wail. John burst into the bedroom, Bobby seconds behind him, and immediately picked up Sammy who was screaming at the sight of his brother thrashing around in bed.

John held Sammy on his hip and went to Dean, gently trying to wake him up. "Dean? C'mon son, it's okay." John tried to comfort him, but Dean's face only contorted in terror and he mumbled in his sleep. "Dammit..." John muttered.

"D?" Sammy said, and John raised his eyebrows at his youngest son's first word. "D!" Sammy said louder, practically screaming, and Dean shot up, looking around in confusion.

"It's okay Dean. You were just having a bad dream, but everything's okay now." John said, and Bobby felt like an intruder watching the scene, but he stayed none the less.

"D." Sammy squealed, happily this time and raised his arms towards his brother. Dean allowed Sammy to lay next to him and snuggled back down into the blankets, looking up at his father with fearful eyes.

"It's okay, son. Daddy's here, everything's gonna be okay." The way John spoke to his son, and the look in his eyes... it seemed to Bobby as if his sons were John's whole world. Sammy was already peacefully asleep in Dean's arms and Dean was starting to calm down as well.

"I'm going to go talk to Bobby now, okay? Get some sleep." John whispered to his kids, kissing the top of their heads before standing up.

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed John's. "Stay?" He whispered, the first word he had spoken in months. John's eyes widened when Dean added, "Stay with me 'n Sammy?"

"Course Dean. I wont leave you too." Bobby tried to swallow past the lump that formed in his throat and coughed.

"We can talk tomorrow John. Your boys need you." Bobby admitted. John nodded and, when Bobby walked past their room an hour later, all three Winchesters were sharing a bed, fast asleep. Right then and there, Bobby decided that maybe he wasn't such a good judge of character after all.


End file.
